windows_wikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Microsoft
Die Microsoft Corporation ˈmaɪkɹoʊˌsɑːft}} ist der weltweit größte Softwarehersteller mit Hauptsitz in Redmond, einem Vorort von Seattle (US-Bundesstaat Washington). Das Unternehmen wurde 1975 von Bill Gates und Paul Allen gegründet. Der Name „Microsoft“ steht für Microcomputer-Software und wurde zum ersten Mal am 29. November 1975 von Bill Gates in einem Brief an Paul Allen benutzt. Am 6. Januar 1976 wurde „Microsoft“ eine eingetragene Handelsmarke. Derzeitiger CEO ist Steve Ballmer. Nach anfänglichen Erfolgen mit einem BASIC-Interpreter Ende der 1970er Jahre hat das Unternehmen erstmals 1981 das Betriebssystem MS-DOS vorgestellt. Die Entwicklung von MS-DOS wurde im Auftrag von IBM durchgeführt. Der IBM-PC und dessen Nachbauten auf PC-Basis wurden in den 1980er Jahren vornehmlich mit diesem DOS-Betriebssystem ausgestattet. In den 1990er Jahren wurden das graphische Betriebssystem Microsoft Windows und die Bürosoftware Microsofts, das Microsoft Office, Marktführer. Positionierung Microsoft gilt nach einer Umfrage der Financial Times von 2003 unter 1000 Vorständen und Geschäftsführern sowie einigen Fondsmanagern, Medienkommentatoren und regierungsunabhängigen Organisationen nach General Electric als zweitbedeutendstes Unternehmen der Welt. Das Wirtschaftsmagazin Capital kürte die Microsoft Deutschland GmbH nach einer Erhebung im Jahr 2005 zum dritten Mal in Folge als „''besten Arbeitgeber''“. Bereits im Jahr 2002 war Microsoft von der Europäischen Kommission als bester Arbeitgeber in Deutschland prämiert worden. Jedoch hat diese Institution seit 2004 gegen Microsoft wegen Verletzung von Wettbewerbsgesetzen zahlreiche Bußgelder verhängt und dem Konzern unter Androhung weiterer Strafen Auflagen in Bezug auf die Offenlegung von Schnittstellenspezifikationen und die Entkoppelung von Produkten gemacht. Das Unternehmen ist andererseits aber auch immer wieder ins Kreuzfeuer der Kritik geraten. Die bedeutendsten Kritikpunkte sind # der Missbrauch seiner Position als Marktführer für eine wettbewerbswidrige Vertragspolitik gegenüber wirtschaftlich abhängigen Unternehmen, # die wettbewerbswidrige Bündelung verschiedener Produkte, # das Unterlaufen von etablierten Softwarestandards mit dem Ziel der Kundenbindung an Microsoft als Folge von Inkompatibilitäten, # chronische Sicherheitslücken in Betriebssystemen und Anwendungen und # die Verzögerung von softwaretechnischen Innovationen aus unternehmensstrategischen Motiven, zum Teil um Jahre. Zu den ersten drei Kritikpunkten waren und sind auch derzeit immer wieder zahlreiche Prozesse anhängig. Der Unmut über diese Geschäftspolitik und auch die Unzufriedenheit mit der häufig hinter dem Stand der Technik zurückgebliebenen Qualität der Produkte hat wesentlich zur Entstehung einer Open-Source-Bewegung beigetragen, die sich Ende der 1990er Jahre von der Freie-Software-Bewegung abgespalten hat und bessere Alternativen zu proprietären Produkten wie u. a. von Microsoft bieten will. Nahezu alle erfolgreichen Wurm- und Virenattacken richten sich gegen Microsoft-Produkte. Der Hersteller führt dies auf die Verbreitung seiner Produkte zurück, andere sprechen von mangelhaftem Sicherheitsbewusstsein. Um der Kritik entgegenzutreten, hat Bill Gates Sicherheit zur Chefsache erklärt und stellt Trusted Computing als Lösung dar. Tatsächlich sind die meisten Sicherheitsmechanismen heutiger Betriebssysteme (v. a. Benutzermanagement) auch unter modernen Windows-Versionen verfügbar, werden von den Benutzern jedoch nicht verwendet, da diese sie nicht kennen oder Software einsetzen, die ihre Verwendung verhindert oder erschwert. Microsoft wird in diesem Zusammenhang vorgeworfen, dass sie ihre Software nicht ausreichend dokumentiert, da keine entsprechenden Handbücher mit der Software ausgeliefert werden. Eine aktuelle Dokumentation kommt meistens auch nur in englischer Sprache auf den Markt. Durch die marktbeherrschende Stellung von Microsoft auf dem Desktop-Markt und durch den großen Einfluss der Computertechnologie allgemein ist auch ein großer Einfluss in anderen Bereichen, wie etwa dem Arbeitsmarkt oder der deutschen Sprache, festzustellen. Aufgrund der schlechten Dokumentation hat Microsoft ein eigenes Ausbildungsprogramm entwickelt, wobei die Abschlüsse dieses Programms die sogenannten „Microsoft-Zertifikate“ (u. a. MCP, MCSE), sind. Unternehmensbereiche Nach der letzten Änderung seiner Organisationsstruktur im September 2005 http://www.microsoft.com/presspass/press/2005/sep05/09-20ExecChangesPR.mspx besteht Microsoft aus den drei Core Business Units http://www.microsoft.com/About/CompanyInformation/ourbusinesses/business.mspx Microsoft Platform Products & Services Division, Microsoft Business Division und Microsoft Entertainment & Devices Division: ; Microsoft Platform Products & Services Division: Diese Business Unit ging aus den ehemaligen Bereichen Windows Client, Server and Tools und MSN hervor. Hierzu gehören alle Microsoft-Betriebssysteme (wie z. B. Windows Vista, Windows XP und Windows Server 2003), die Enwicklunstools (wie Visual Studio), alle Server-Produkte (z. B. SQL Server und Exchange Server) und das Online-Geschäft. ; Business Division: Entstand aus den Sparten Information Worker, Business Solutions und Unified Communications. In diesen Bereich zählen alle Anwendungsprogramme („stand-alone desktop applications“). Dazu gehören auch die Programme der Microsoft-Office-Familie Microsoft Word, Microsoft PowerPoint, Microsoft Excel und Microsoft Outlook. Auch der weit verbreitete Internet Explorer und der Windows Media Player gehören dazu. Außerdem befindet sich in dieser Sparte die Unternehmensoftware Microsoft Dynamics, welche Lösungen für das Finanzmanagement, Supply Chain Management, Customer Relationship Management und E-Business von Unternehmen bietet http://www.microsoft.com/germany/dynamics/default.mspx. ; Entertainment and Devices Division: Diese Sparte setzt sich aus den früheren Bereichen Mobile and Embedded Devices und Home and Entertainment zusammen. Der Geschäftsbereich entwickelt Betriebssysteme und Anwendungsprogramme für mobile Geräte wie PDAs, Smartphones und Mobiltelefone. Darüber hinaus beinhaltet dieser Bereich alle Microsoft Computerspiele, die Spielkonsolen Xbox und Xbox 360, Privatanwender-Software wie z. B. die Enzyklopädie Microsoft Encarta und weitere Hardware wie den MP3-Player Zune, Mäuse, Tastaturen etc. Produkte Microsoft bietet Betriebssysteme und Anwendungsprogramme sowie seit geraumer Zeit Hardware wie Mäuse, Joysticks (die Weiterentwicklung von Sidewinder Gamepads und Joysticks wurde eingestellt), Tastaturen und andere Eingabegeräte an, außerdem seit der Übernahme von Navision leistungsfähige ERP-Software (MS Navision, Axapta). Weiterhin ist Microsoft Ende 2001 mit der Xbox ins Spielekonsolengeschäft eingestiegen und hat seit 2005 auch die zweite Konsole Xbox 360. Außerdem versucht Microsoft im Moment (2004) im Mobilfunkmarkt mit einem neuen Betriebssystem Fuß zu fassen. Seit 2006 baut Toshiba, im Auftrag von Microsoft, den MP3-Player Zune. Dieser soll Konkurrenz zu Apples iPod bieten. Im dazugehörigen Zune-Store, ähnlich iTunes, bietet Microsoft Musiktitel an. Als Zahlungsmittel dienen die sogenannten Microsoft Points, die auch schon beim Xbox Live Marktplatz zum Einsatz kommen. Der Zune ist momentan nur in Amerika erhältlich und soll Mitte/Ende 2007 auch in Europa erscheinen. Betriebssysteme Von dem heutigen Hauptprodukt des Konzerns, Microsoft Windows, gab es bis 2001 zwei Linien http://www.microsoft.com/windows/WinHistoryDesktop.mspx: * Die auf MS-DOS beruhenden Systeme (Windows 1 bis Windows 3.0, Windows 3.1, Windows 3.11 für Workgroups, Windows 95, welches erstmalig auf 32-Bit-Architektur basierte und eine komplett neue Benutzeroberfläche einführte, Windows 98 und Windows ME). Mit dem Erscheinen von Windows XP wurde die alte auf MS-DOS basierende Linie nicht mehr fortgeführt, auch deren Unterstützung wurde mittlerweile eingestellt. http://www.microsoft.com/windows/lifecycle/default.mspx * Die sogenannte NT-Schiene ('''N'ew 'T'echnology''). Diese begann mit Windows NT in den Versionen 3.1, 3.5, 3.51 und 4.0, welches 1996 erschien und den Desktop von Windows 95 übernahm. Einige Zeit später folgten dann Windows 2000, Windows XP und Windows Server 2003. Am 29. Januar 2007 (für Firmenkunden schon am 30. November 2006) brachte Microsoft Windows Vista, (während der Entwicklung als Longhorn bezeichnet), heraus. http://www.winsupersite.com/faq/vista.asp Nachdem PCs allmählich Einzug in das Wohnzimmer nehmen, hat Microsoft das Betriebssystem Windows XP Media Center Edition (Windows MCE) entwickelt, so dass ein normaler PC mit entsprechender Hardware zum Media Center umfunktioniert werden kann. Windows XP Media Center Edition basiert auf Windows XP, wurde jedoch um spezifische Funktionen (wie Aufnahmefunktion von Filmen, Programmzeitschrift etc.) erweitert. Auf 96 % aller neu verkauften PCs ist ein Betriebssystem von Microsoft installiert. Microsoft bietet großen Herstellern außergewöhnlich günstige Konditionen für so genannte OEM-Software an. Im Rahmen des Kartellverfahrens des US-Justizminsteriums http://www.microsoft.com/Presspass/legal_newsroomarchive.mspx?case=Government%20Anti-Trust%20Case gegen Microsoft ist bekannt geworden, dass Microsoft diese Konditionen intransparent gestaltet und in einigen Fällen mit der Verpflichtung verbunden hat, keine Desktop-Rechner ohne ein Betriebssystem von Microsoft auszuliefern. Dieses Vorgehen wurde durch die außergerichtliche Einigung im Kartellverfahren für die Zukunft untersagt. http://www.directionsonmicrosoft.com/sample/DOMIS/update/2002/01jan/0102eotas.htm Der hohe Marktanteil bei Betriebssystemen stellt ein Quasi-Monopol dar und erleichtert es Microsoft, neue Technologien über die Windows-Plattform schnell im Markt zu verbreiten. Dies wurde z.B. mit dem Internet Explorer erreicht, der in Windows 95 vorinstalliert war und in späteren Windows-Versionen sogar komplett mit dem System verschmolzen wurde. Zeitweise hat der Internet Explorer dadurch einen Marktanteil von bis zu 85 % erreicht und dem damaligen Konkurrenten Netscape, der seine Software nicht unentgeldlich anbieten konnte, das Geschäft zerstört. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Browser_wars Dieser sogenannte "Browser War" war letztlich der Auslöser des US-Kartellverfahrens gegen Microsoft im Jahre 1997 http://www.usdoj.gov/atr/public/press_releases/1998/1764.htm Anwendungsprogramme Die bekanntesten Anwendungsprogramme von Microsoft sind * Microsoft Word (Textverarbeitung) * Microsoft Excel (Tabellenkalkulation) * Microsoft Access (Datenbankverwaltungssystem) * Microsoft Outlook (Personal-Information-Management-Programm (Kalender, Aufgaben, Kontakte, E-Mail)) * Microsoft PowerPoint (multimediales Präsentationsprogramm) * Microsoft Publisher (Desktop Publishing Programm) * Microsoft Project (Projektmanagement) * Microsoft OneNote (Notizenverwaltung, seit Office 2003) * Microsoft Visio (Illustrationsprogramm) * Microsoft Internet Explorer (Web-Browser) Microsoft Word, Excel, Access, Outlook, PowerPoint und Publisher werden zusammen als so genanntes Office-Paket verkauft. Neueste Versionen von Microsoft Office sind Office 2007 (Office 12) für Windows-PCs und Office 2004 für Mac. Microsofts Office wird in verschiedenen Editionen verkauft, die sich in Umfang und Preis sehr unterscheiden. Serverprodukte Einige bekannte Serverprodukte von Microsoft sind: * Application Center * BizTalk Server * Commerce Server * Content Management Server * Exchange Server (E-Mail- und Groupware-Server) * Host Integration Server * Identity Integration Server (MIIS) * Internet Information Services (HTTP, FTP- und SMTP-Server) * Internet Security and Acceleration Server (Firewall und Proxy) * Live Communications Server * Operations Manager * Project Server * SharePoint Portal Server * Speech Server * SQL Server (Datenbankserver) * Systems Management Server * Virtual Server * Virtual PC * Windows Small Business Server 2003 * Windows Server 2003 * Windows Server Update Services * Windows SharePoint Services * Windows Storage Server Entwicklungsumgebungen, Frameworks und Compiler * Integrierte Entwicklungsumgebungen :* Visual Studio * Frameworks :* Win32 SDK – von der FSF oftmals verunglimpft als The widget set without a name, zu deutsch Die Grafikobjekte ohne Namen :* .NET Framework ::* .NET Framework 3.0 (aktuelle Version) ::* .NET Compact Framework für Mobile Geräte: PDAs uns SmartPhones * Compiler für C, C++, (Visual) BASIC, C#, JScript und J# (Java-Derivat) * Visual SourceSafe (Versionskontrolle) * XNA Technologie zur Spieleentwicklung Im März 2004 erregte Microsoft großes Aufsehen, als es Windows Installer XML als freie Software veröffentlichte. Dies ist deshalb bemerkenswert, weil Microsofts immer wieder gegen „Open Source“ mit FUD-Kampagnen wettert. Spiele Des Weiteren tritt Microsoft als Publisher für Computerspiele auf. Zu den bekanntesten von Microsoft Games vertriebenen Serien dürften die Age-of-Empires-Reihe sowie Halo gehören. Literatur Unter dem Label Microsoft Press wird vorrangig Fachliteratur vertrieben. Geschichte Die Anfänge thumb|Bill Gates 2004 in Kopenhagen 1975 entwickelte der Student Bill Gates zusammen mit Paul Allen und Monte Davidoff auf einem von Paul Allen programmierten Emulator für den Prozessor Intel 8080 die Programmiersprache Altair BASIC 2.0 für den Computer Altair 8800 des Unternehmens MITS (Micro Instrumentation Telemetry Systems). Die Software war zunächst in zwei Versionen verfügbar: Altair BASIC 4K und Altair BASIC 8K. Am 22. Juli 1975 schlossen Bill Gates und Paul Allen einen Distributionsvertrag mit dem Unternehmen MITS in Albuquerque. Neben einer einmaligen Zahlung in Höhe von 3000 Dollar sah der Vertrag vor, dass Gates und Allen für jedes 4K-BASIC 30 Dollar, für das 8K-BASIC 35 Dollar und für die Extended Edition (BASIC mit Handbuch) sogar 60 Dollar erhalten sollten, wenn ein Altair-Käufer die Software zusammen mit dem Bausatz bestellte, aus dem der Altair 8800 erst zusammengelötet werden musste. thumb|left|Altes Microsoft-LogoAls „General Licensors“ erhielten sie zusätzliche 10 Dollar für jedes BASIC oberhalb der 8K-Version, welches zusammen mit dem Rechner bestellt wurde. Kunden, die schon einen solchen Altair zusammengebaut hatten, ohne die Software gleich dazu zu erwerben, hatten 500 Dollar für Altair BASIC 4K oder gar 750 Dollar für die 8K-Version zusätzliche Kosten, um die überhaupt erste Software zu erwerben, die ihren Rechner zum Leben erweckte. Gates und Allen erhielten von diesem Umsatz von MITS als Lizenzgeber die Hälfte. Der Name „Micro-Soft“ entstand am 29. November 1975, als Gates und Allen sich um eine Werbekampagne Gedanken machen mussten. Der Vertrag mit MITS war auf 180.000 Dollar begrenzt. Er enthielt jedoch eine Klausel, nach welcher Microsoft das Recht zugesprochen wurde, die Software an weitere Computerhersteller zu verkaufen. MITS verlangte dafür allerdings Tantiemen. Eine weitere Klausel verpflichtete das junge Unternehmen dazu, eine telefonische Support-Hotline mit einer Person einzurichten, sobald der Umsatz 2500 Dollar im Monat überstieg. Eine zweite Person wurde nötig, sobald 5000 Dollar Umsatz pro Monat erreicht wurden. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Bill Gates sein Studium nicht fortsetzen konnte. Gates und Allen schlossen untereinander einen Vertrag ab, welcher die Aufgaben im Unternehmen und die Gewinnausschüttung regelte. Monte Davidoff, der die Gleitkommafunktionen von Altair BASIC programmiert hatte, wurde mit einmalig 2400 Dollar ausgezahlt. Gates und Allen hingegen teilten sich im ersten Monat einen Verdienst von 1516 Dollar. Die Entwicklung von Altair BASIC 3.0 verlangte, wie schon bei der Version 2.0, aufgrund des kleinen Speichers des Altair ein besonderes Programmiergeschick. Bill Gates musste zu ungewöhnlichen Methoden greifen, um den Speicherbedarf so weit wie möglich zu reduzieren. Spätere Microsoft-Mitarbeiter sollte dieser Gates’sche Code noch oft zur Verzweiflung treiben, wenn sie ihn zu Wartungszwecken zu überarbeiten hatten. Gleichzeitig waren diese Programmiermethoden aber auch hilfreich, um anderen Softwareherstellern die illegale Verwendung von Programmteilen von Microsoft nachzuweisen, denn Gates war der einzige, der den Code erklären konnte. Die Entwicklungskosten für Altair BASIC summierten sich auf 40.000 Dollar. Die größten Kosten verursachte hierbei die eingekaufte Rechenzeit auf den Mainframes eines Rechenzentrums, in welchem Allen einen Emulator für den Intel 8080 entwickelte, um das BASIC überhaupt entwickeln zu können. Gates programmierte das BASIC übrigens kosteneffizient mit Bleistift auf einem Notizblock. In Anbetracht dieser Kosten ist die Verärgerung von Bill Gates kaum verwunderlich, als bereits vor dem offiziellen Erscheinen von Altair BASIC 50 Kopien einer Beta-Version in Umlauf gelangten. Microsoft entwickelte aus Altair BASIC einen eigenen BASIC-Interpreter namens Microsoft BASIC, der durch seine Implementierungen auf den verschiedenen damaligen Homecomputern rasch bekannt wurde. Andere Hersteller lizenzierten den Code des Microsoft BASIC und entwickelten ihn selbständig weiter (z. B. Apple und Commodore), oder sie entwickelten Alternativen mit einer zu Microsoft BASIC weitgehend kompatiblen Syntax (z. B. Atari); beide Strategien trugen so zu einer weiteren Verbreitung dieser Sprache bei. Die Verbreitung von BASIC war so groß, dass praktisch jedem damals verkauftem Computersystem ein BASIC zur Verfügung stand. Neben dem BASIC-Interpreter entwickelte Microsoft in diesen Jahren auch Compiler u.a. für BASIC, Fortran und COBOL. Diese basierten zunächst noch auf dem CP/M-Betriebssystem. Später versuchte Microsoft in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Unternehmen einen Homecomputer-Standard namens MSX einzuführen, der sich gegen die Vielzahl von untereinander inkompatiblen Homecomputern durchsetzen sollte. Er war vorübergehend insbesondere in Europa und Japan erfolgreich. Die folgende Entwicklung setzte jedoch der Ära der Homecomputer ebenso ein Ende wie auch dem MSX. Darüber hinaus bot Microsoft 1980 mit Xenix auch ein Unix-artiges Betriebssystem an. Aufgrund des für die damalige Zeit großen Ressourcenbedarfs dieses Systems stellte Microsoft allerdings die Weiterentwicklung ein und verkaufte es 1987 an SCO. Die Geschäfte mit BASIC und den anderen Programmiersprachen liefen in den Jahren 1979–1980 nicht besonders gut. Um einen zusätzlichen Kundenkreis zu erschließen, hatte Microsoft sogar die „Microsoft Softcard“ produziert, eine Erweiterungskarte mit einem Z80-Prozessor für den sehr erfolgreichen Apple-II-Computer, welche es dem Apple-Computer ermöglichte, die für CP/M geschriebene Software von Microsoft laufen zu lassen. Die Karte wurde jedoch schnell ein wichtiger eigenständiger Umsatzbringer für das junge Unternehmen und übertraf die Programmiersprachen an Bedeutung, da viele Käufer mit dem Kauf vor allem die Möglichkeit suchten, die erfolgreichen CP/M-basierten Büroprogramme anderer Unternehmen zu nutzen, wie beispielsweise Wordstar. Hier zeichnete sich bereits ab, dass der Markt für fertige Anwendungsprogramme den für Programmiersprachen im Umsatzpotenzial auf längere Sicht weit überstieg. Aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis begann Microsoft, den fast ausschließlichen Fokus auf Programmiersprachen aufzugeben. Die Entwicklung von MS-DOS für IBM Der kometenhafte Aufstieg von Microsoft begann erst durch eine Kooperation mit IBM. IBM benötigte 1980 aufgrund ihres verspäteten Einstiegs in das Homecomputer-Geschäft mit ihrem IBM-PC möglichst rasch ein Betriebssystem und wandte sich an Bill Gates’ Unternehmen. Microsoft hatte jedoch kein eigenes Betriebssystem, und Gates schickte die Unterhändler von IBM daher zu Digital Research, welche CP/M entwickelte und vertrieb. Doch Gary Kildall, der Chef und Gründer von Digital Research, war nicht anwesend. IBM unterhielt sich daher mit Kildalls Ehefrau Dorothy. IBM legte ihr lediglich eine Geheimhaltungserklärung über die Kaufabsichten von IBM zur Unterschrift vor, um die Verhandlungen zu vertagen, doch Dorothy Kildall zögerte und wollte nichts unterschreiben, bevor ihr Mann nicht zurück wäre. Nachdem die Unterhändler von IBM drei Stunden vergeblich gewartet hatten, verließen sie schließlich Kildalls Büro wieder. Bill Gates Mutter Mary hatte über die Wohltätigkeitsorganisation „United Way“, in welchem sie im Vorstand war, Kontakte zu John Opel, dem Präsidenten von IBM. Über diese Verbindung bereitete sie für ihren Sohn den den Weg zu „Big Blue“. Zunächst wollte Bill Gates von einem Geschäft mit IBM absehen, doch nach einer Besprechung mit Allen wandte Microsoft sich schließlich an IBM und schloss einen Vertrag über 186.000 Dollar für ein Betriebssystem ab, das den Grundstein des Erfolges von Microsoft legte, und dessen historische Bedeutung wohl keiner der damals Beteiligten ahnte. Microsoft kaufte zwei Tage später für 50.000 Dollar von dem Unternehmen Seattle Computer Products das Betriebssystem QDOS, eine CP/M-Variante, die als „quick and dirty operating system“ bezeichnet wurde. Den Programmierer Tim Paterson kaufte man gleich mit ein und verpflichtete ihn für Microsoft. QDOS war ein sehr genaue Imitation von CP/M. Paterson, Gates und Allen führten unter dem Codename „Project Chess“ allerhand Modifikationen an der Software durch, die dann unter der Bezeichnung MS-DOS an IBM ausgeliefert wurde. Die Änderungen im Betriebssystem sahen vor, dass CP/M Programme unter MS-DOS ausführbar waren, MS-DOS Programme allerdings nicht unter CP/M liefen. Erst nach der Markteinführung entdeckte man bei IBM, dass man eine CP/M-Variante erworben hatte, und zahlte 800.000 Dollar an Digital Research für einen Verzicht auf rechtliche Schritte gegen IBM. Obwohl die Qualität von MS-DOS deutlich hinter dem Stand der Technik zurück blieb – selbst in Intel-internen Dossiers erntete es nur ein vernichtendes Urteil – wurde der PC, der im Herbst 1981 für knapp 3000 Dollar auf den Markt kam, ein großer Erfolg. Ursache war eine offene Lizenzpolitik von IBM, die auch Fremdherstellern die Produktion des PC gestattete, so dass durch Konkurrenz die Preise fielen, sowie das Bedürfnis der Kunden nach der Etablierung eines Standards, den man am ehesten bei IBM, dem damaligen Marktführer bei Großrechnern, erwartete. Zum Erfolg vom MS-DOS trug auch eine partielle Quellcode-Abwärtskompatibilität zu CP/M bei, die es ermöglichte, gängige Software wie WordStar, dBase II oder auch das BASIC von Microsoft nach wenigen Modifikationen und einer Neuassemblierung auch unter MS-DOS zur Verfügung zu stellen. Dieses Prinzip der kleinen Schritte unter Wahrung der Abwärtskompatibilität wurde aber auch oft kritisiert, weil die technischen Möglichkeiten der Hardware nicht voll genutzt und damit der Fortschritt verzögert wurde. Aufgrund einer schweren Erkrankung verließ Paul Allen 1983 Microsoft, blieb aber neben Gates Hauptaktionär. Das schnell wachsende Unternehmen verfügte über immer mehr liquide Mittel. Trotzdem wurden zum Beispiel Weihnachtsgratifikationen an Mitarbeiter in Form von Aktienanteilen ausgegeben. Viele dieser Mitarbeiter waren aufgrund dieser Anteile im Wert von ein paar hundert Dollar innerhalb von wenigen Jahren Millionäre. Die grafische Benutzeroberfläche Der PC dominierte rasch den Markt. Selbst die Einführung einer grafischen Benutzeroberfläche, die der Hauptkonkurrent Apple 1983 mit der Apple Lisa, einem Vorläufer des Macintosh, auf den Markt brachte, und die den Anwendern die Eingabe von Kommandos über die Tastatur ersparte, konnte den Erfolg des PC nicht dauerhaft verhindern. Erst 1990 konnte Microsoft mit Windows 3.0 nachziehen, wenn auch auf softwaretechnisch unterlegenem Niveau. Eine Klage von Apple wegen Urheberrechtsverletzung durch die grafische Oberfläche wurde nach einem mehrjährigen Prozess 1995 abschlägig beschieden. Auch gegen das im selben Jahr erschienene Windows 95 reichte Apple eine Klage ein. Apple war zu dieser Zeit als Unternehmen bereits in erheblicher Bedrängnis. Es kam daher zu einem Vergleich, bei dem Microsoft durch den Erwerb von stimmrechtlosen Aktien Apples und einer Zahlung in unbekannter Höhe den Konkurs abwendete, und Apple im Gegenzug seine Klage zurückzog. Obwohl die Fenstertechnik bereits 1984 mit der Bezeichnung X Window unter Unix-Systemen eingeführt worden war, gelang es Microsoft, die Bezeichnung „Windows“ als Handelsnamen zu sichern, wenn auch erst nach einem Prozess gegen das US Patent and Trademark Office. Anfang bis Mitte der neunziger Jahre brachte Microsoft vermehrt Unterhaltungs-, Wissens-, und Kindersoftware der Produktlinie Microsoft Home heraus und versuchte damit, mehr Privatkunden anzuziehen. Problematisches Vorgehen gegen Digital Research Microsoft hatte nun eine Marktposition erreicht, aus der heraus eine Politik der Verdrängung der Konkurrenz in den Bereich des Möglichen geriet und auch betrieben wurde. Dabei bewegte man sich nicht immer im Rahmen der Legalität. So ergab die Offenlegung des internen Schriftwechsels im Rahmen eines Kartellverfahrens, dass 1991 mit Billigung der Unternehmensleitung eine Version von Windows 3.1 in Umlauf gebracht worden war, die eine vorgetäuschte Fehlermeldung anzeigte, wenn Windows 3.1 über das Betriebssystem DR-DOS des Konkurrenten Digital Research anstelle von MS-DOS installiert wurde. Da Digital Research aufgrund seiner Abhängigkeiten von Microsoft auf eine Klage verzichtete, kaufte der Novell-Gründer Ray Noorda für 400.000 Dollar die Rechte an DR-DOS auf und reichte die Klage ein. Drei Wochen vor Prozessbeginn im Januar 2000 verglich er sich mit Microsoft gegen eine Abfindung von mehr als 200 Millionen Dollar. Ob Ray Noorda von der erstrittenen Summe Digital Research etwas weitergab ist unsicher, zumal Digital Research einige Zeit später vom Markt verschwand. Bindung anderer Unternehmen an die eigenen Produkte Bereits im Zusammenhang mit der Einführung von Windows 3.0 hatte Microsoft Ermittlungen des Kartellamtes provoziert. Damit Programmierer von Anwendungssoftware wettbewerbsfähig bleiben können, benötigen sie rechtzeitig vor Erscheinen einer neuen Betriebssystemversion Informationen über die Spezifikation der neuen Schnittstellen. Microsoft stellte diese Informationen nur im Rahmen von Vertraulichkeitsvereinbarungen zur Verfügung, bei denen sich die Entwickler verpflichteten, für drei Jahre keine Software für andere Betriebssysteme zu entwickeln. Ferner gewährte Microsoft den PC-Herstellern Rabatte, wenn sie bereit waren, nicht nur für jede Windows-Installation, sondern auch für mit anderen Betriebssystemen ausgerüsteten PCs Lizenzgebühren zu zahlen, so dass Microsoft auch am Umsatz der Konkurrenz verdiente. Nach mehrjährigen Ermittlungen stimmte das Kartellamt einem Vergleich zu, bei dem Microsoft lediglich zusagte, von dieser Vertragspolitik künftig Abstand zu nehmen. Die Kooperation mit IBM für OS/2 Microsoft entwickelte zusammen mit IBM das Betriebssystem OS/2, dessen Version 1.0 im Jahr 1987 erschien. OS/2 stellte konzeptionell und Dank seiner erst 16-Bit- und später 32-Bit-Technik einen deutlichen Qualitätssprung dar und war mit Strukturen ausgestattet, die Microsoft erst Jahre später mit Windows NT wieder anbieten konnte. Vereinbart war, dass IBM die Benutzeroberfläche und Microsoft den Betriebssystemkern entwickeln sollte, was bis zur Version 2.0 auch geschah. Aufgrund des gleichzeitigen Erfolges von Windows 3.0 beschloss Microsoft jedoch, die Programmierschnittstellen für den Nachfolger OS/2 Version 3.0 an Windows zu orientieren statt an OS/2 Version 2.0 und provozierte damit eine Vertrauenskrise zwischen den Vertragspartnern. Microsoft schied 1991 aus dieser Kooperation aus, und IBM musste OS/2 alleine weiterentwickeln, dessen nächste Version 1994 als OS/2 Warp 3 erschien. Trotz der technischen Überlegenheit der 32-Bit-Generation von OS/2 sowohl in den Versionen 2.x als auch Warp 3 setzten die Anwender weiterhin auf das DOS-basierende Windows 95 und einige auch auf Windows 3.x. Neben Marketingfehlern von IBM hat wohl auch Microsofts Ankündigung des Erscheinens einer Windows-Version mit dem Codenamen „Chicago“ für Anfang 1994, die sowohl 16- als auch 32-Bit-Technik beherrschen sollte, zu dieser Entwicklung beigetragen, die viele Kunden von einem Wechsel auf OS/2 abhielt. Tatsächlich erschien dieses Windows jedoch erst im August 1995 unter der Bezeichnung Windows 95. Diese Geschäftspolitik wird auch als Ankündigung von Vaporware bezeichnet. Die Entwicklung von Windows NT Microsoft setzte nach dem Ende der Zusammenarbeit mit IBM die Entwicklung seines Betriebssystems, das zunächst als Nachfolger von OS/2 Version 2.0 gedacht war, nach eigenen Vorstellungen fort und veröffentlichte es 1993 als Windows NT 3.1. Es basierte technisch weder auf MS-DOS noch auf OS/2, stellte aber zunächst noch deren Programmierschnittstellen zusätzlich zur Verfügung. Microsoft versuchte in der Folge, Windows NT im Markt gegen Unix und OS/2 zu platzieren. Insbesondere der Markt der Workstations und Server sollte IBM abgerungen werden. Unter Windows NT 4 wurde die Unterstützung von OS/2 16-Bit-, textbasierten Programmen beibehalten und unter Windows XP gar nicht mehr angeboten, zumal weder das POSIX- noch das OS/2-Subsystem die XP-Sicherheitssysteme nutzen konnten. Ende 2001 erschien mit Windows XP Home ein auf der 32-Bit-Technik von Windows NT basierendes Betriebssystem, das für den Privatanwender konzipiert war. Marktstrategische Verzögerung der Innovationen von Intel Da Windows mit den Audio- und Video-Fähigkeiten der x86-Prozessoren des PC nicht Schritt gehalten hatte, plante Intel kurz vor der Markteinführung von Windows 95, anderen Hard- und Softwareherstellern dazu eigene Treiberschnittstellen und so genannte APIs anzubieten, um so in das sich bereits ankündigende Multimedia-Geschäft einzusteigen. Da diese Software auch für andere Betriebssysteme bereitgestellt werden sollte und auch das von Microsoft bereits abgeschriebene Windows 3.1 aufwerten würde, drohte Microsoft Mitte 1995 in Verhandlungen mit Intel offen, die Unterstützung der Intel-Plattform nur dann fortzusetzen, wenn diese Entwicklungen eingestellt würden. Intel lenkte ein. Selbst das Jahre später entwickelte Windows 98 war noch nicht mit allen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, die Intel 1995 hatte bereitstellen wollen. Inwieweit strategische Maßnahmen dieser Art als wettbewerbswidrig anzusehen sind, ist unter Ökonomen jedoch umstritten. Der Beginn des „Browser-Krieges“ Microsoft hatte zunächst das Potenzial des aufkommenden Internets unterschätzt, so dass es Netscape gelang, mit ihrem Browser auf diesem Marktsegment Fuß zu fassen. Microsoft zog mit dem unter Zeitdruck entwickelten Internet Explorer (IE) nach, und erst mit Windows 95 entwickelte man das Portal MSN, das „Microsoft Network“, als direkte Antwort auf AOL und CompuServe, welche sich bis dahin den öffentlichen Online-Markt aufteilten. Microsoft versuchte, dem Internet Explorer durch eine Strategie der Produktbündelung mit dem Betriebssystem zum Durchbruch zu verhelfen, was von vielen als wettbewerbswidrig angesehen wurde. Ferner setzte Microsoft Compaq durch Kündigung der Vertriebslizenz für Windows 95 erfolgreich unter Druck, da sie ihre PCs zunächst mit Netscape anstelle des IE ausgeliefert hatte. Es begann der so genannte Browserkrieg. Das Department of Justice sah in der Produktbündelung und diesem Vorgehen einen Verstoß gegen den zuvor geschlossenen Vergleich. Microsoft konnte jedoch die entsprechende Klage 1998 nach drei Jahren in der Berufung zunächst abwehren. Das Unterlaufen von Softwarestandards 1996 erwarb Microsoft eine Lizenz für Java, einer plattformunabhängigen Programmiersprache des Unternehmens Sun Microsystems, und entwickelte dafür eine eigene Entwicklungsumgebung. Dabei entstand jedoch eine proprietäre Java-Variante, die partiell direkt auf Windows zugriff anstatt über die betriebssystemunabhängige Java Virtual Machine, wie es das Java-Konzept vorgesehen hatte. Auf diese Weise produzierten viele Entwickler von Anwendungssoftware Produkte, die nur unter Windows lauffähig waren. Nach einer rechtlichen Auseinandersetzung mit Sun im Jahr 2003 unterstützt Microsoft bis 2007 die MSJVM (Microsoft Java Virtual Machine) nur noch sporadisch in Form von Sicherheitsupdates. Entsprechend wird heute fast überall wieder Suns Java verwendet, die meisten professionellen Applets sind heute damit kompatibel. Diese Politik der Übernahme von Softwarestandards und anschließender Modifikation mit dem Ziel, die Anwender durch Inkompatibilitäten an die eigenen Produkte zu binden, verfolgte Microsoft in weiteren zahlreichen Fällen. Betroffen sind der WWW-Standard HTML für Internetseiten und CSS. Die meisten Web-Designer orientieren sich an der speziellen Darstellungsweise des Internet Explorers mit der Folge, dass viele Internetseiten von den Browsern der Konkurrenz, die sich an den offiziellen Standards orientieren, nicht korrekt dargestellt werden. Betroffen sind ferner die Zeichensatznorm ISO-8859-1, JScript, ECMAScript und DOM, die TCPA-Norm sowie verschiedene Netzwerkprotokolle. Die Antitrust-Klage und die drohende Spaltung Aufgrund dieser Entwicklungen reichten das Justizministerium und 19 Bundesstaaten im Mai 1998 die förmliche Antitrust-Klage ein, deren Kern der Browser-Krieg und der Umgang mit Java war. Für Netscape, das seinen Navigator zu einer betriebssystemunabhängigen Basis für eine eigene Office-Variante ausbauen wollte, kam das Kartellverfahren jedoch zu spät. Es wurde im Oktober 1998 von AOL übernommen. Anhand eines Memos von 1996 aus dem beschlagnahmten internen Schriftverkehr gelang der Nachweis, dass Microsoft im Falle Java den Anteil inkompatibler Komponenten gezielt stillschweigend erhöht hatte, damit die Entwickler nicht bemerkten, dass sie Windows-gebundene Java-Applikationen schrieben. Das Urteil in erster Instanz vom Juni 2000 forderte eine Aufteilung Microsofts in zwei separate Unternehmen für Betriebssysteme und Anwendungssoftware. Als 2001 George W. Bush amerikanischer Präsident wurde, dessen Wahlkampfagentur Century Strategies eng mit Microsoft verknüpft ist, wurde Charles James zum neuen Chef des Kartellamtes ernannt, der bereits vor Amtseintritt für die Erhaltung Microsofts als Einheit plädiert hatte. In der Berufungsverhandlung wurden die Kartellrechtsverletzungen und illegalen Geschäftspraktiken zwar bestätigt, das Urteil hinsichtlich der Aufteilung von Microsoft jedoch aufgehoben. Microsoft setzte auch in der Folge die Politik der Produktbündelung fort, wie im Fall des in Windows XP integrierten Media Players. Weitere Prozesse der jüngeren Vergangenheit * Im Mai 2003 einigte man sich im Rechtsstreit um Netscape mit AOL Time Warner. Microsoft bezahlte in der Folge 750 Millionen US-Dollar. * Im Juli 2003 erfolgte mit der Zahlung von 26 Millionen US-Dollar an den Spiele-Eingabegerätehersteller Immersion die Beilegung des Streits um die Force-Feedback-Technik. * Im Streit um das US-Patent Nr. 5.838.906 wurde Microsoft am 11. August 2003 zur Zahlung von rund 521 Millionen US-Dollar an das Software-Unternehmen Eolas Technologies verurteilt. Das von Microsofts Web-Browser Internet-Explorer verletzte Patent ermöglicht den Zugang zu interaktiven Programmen, die auf Internetseiten eingebettet sind. Eolas’ Chef Michael Doyle hatte es an der University of California, die das Patent hält und an der Klage beteiligt ist, mitentwickelt. * Microsoft und Be Inc. einigten sich am 6. September 2003 außergerichtlich auf die Zahlung von 23,3 Millionen US-Dollar, worauf der Hersteller des Betriebssystems BeOS seine wegen Wettbewerbsverzerrung eingebrachte Klage gegen Microsoft zurück zog. * Am 3. Oktober 2003 wurde gegen Microsoft eine Klage mit dem Vorwurf eingereicht, der Softwarehersteller begünstige die Verbreitung von Viren, Würmern und anderen Angreifern durch schlechte Sicherheitsmechanismen und seine Geschäftspraktiken, außerdem würde Microsoft die Kunden nicht ausreichend über die Gefahren informieren. * Gegen Microsoft wurden mehr als 30 Klagen wegen Patentverletzungen eingereicht: Sun wegen Java, Intertrust wegen DRM-Technik, Burst.com wegen Streaming-Technologie. * Nach fünfjährigen Ermittlungen verhängte die Europäische Kommission unter Mario Monti im März 2004 das Rekordbußgeld von 497 Millionen Euro. Die EU-Kommission hatte Microsoft vorgeworfen, seine marktbeherrschende Stellung beim PC-Betriebssystem Windows auf wettbewerbswidrige Weise zur Erlangung der Marktführerschaft im Servermarkt eingesetzt zu haben. Außerdem wurde erneut eine wettbewerbswidrige Bündelung des Betriebssystems mit Anwendungssoftware festgestellt. Die EU-Kommission forderte, der Konkurrenz bisher geheim gehaltene Schnittstelleninformationen für die Kommunikation mit Windows-Serversystemen zur Verfügung zu stellen und eine Windows-Version ohne Microsofts Mediaplayer anzubieten. Die US-Regierung kritisierte die Verhängung des Bußgeldes. Microsoft will sowohl vor dem Europäischen Gerichtshof als auch vor der WTO mittels des TRIPS-Abkommens dieses Urteil anfechten. Beobachter rechnen mit einem sich jahrelang hinziehenden Verfahren. Ein Antrag auf Aussetzung der Auflagen oder der Geldbuße wurde vom Europäischen Gericht in erster Instanz im Dezember 2004 zurückgewiesen, da Microsoft keinen schweren und irreparablen Schaden durch die Auflagen nachweisen konnte. Microsoft bot in der Folge ein Windows ohne Mediaplayer an, allerdings zum gleichen Preis wie die Version mit Mediaplayer; daher fand die abgespeckte Version so gut wie keine Käufer. * Microsoft und SUN legten im April 2004 ihre juristischen Auseinandersetzungen bei, wobei Microsoft an SUN 700 Millionen US-Dollar für die Kartelldelikte und 900 Millionen für die Nutzung von Patenten bezahlt hat. Gleichzeitig kündigten beide Unternehmen eine breite Zusammenarbeit an. * Microsoft zahlte im März 2005 60 Millionen US-Dollar Lizenzgebühren an Burst.com zur Beilegung des Patentrechtsstreits über eine von Burst patentierte Streaming-Technik. * Gateway ließ im April 2005 gegen eine Zahlung von 150 Millionen Dollar alle kartellrechtlichen Ansprüche gegen Microsoft fallen. * Nach rund 10-jährigem Rechtsstreit einigten sich Microsoft und IBM auf die Zahlung von 775 Millionen US-Dollar. Zusätzlich erhielt IBM eine Gutschrift über 75 Millionen für Microsoft-Software. U. a. soll Microsoft IBM beim Kauf von Software benachteiligt haben. * RealNetworks zog sich am 11. Oktober 2005 aus Kartellverfahren in der EU und Südkorea sowie einer Klage in den USA zurück. Zuvor hatte Microsoft der Zahlung von 761 Millionen US-Dollar an den Netzwerk-Streaming-Spezialisten zugestimmt. * Am 12. Juli 2006 verhängte die EU-Kommission über Microsoft ein Bußgeld in Höhe von 280,5 Millionen Euro wegen Nichterfüllung der im März 2004 festgelegten Auflagenhttp://www.europa.eu/rapid/pressReleasesAction.do?reference=IP/06/979&language=DE. Auf den Zeitraum seit dem 16. Dezember 2005 umgelegt, entspricht das einem täglichen Zwangsgeld von 1,5 Millionen Euro. Ab 31. Juli 2006 will die EU-Kommission die Strafe auf 3 Million Euro pro Tag der Auflagen-Nichterfüllung erweitern. Microsoft hielt in einer ersten Reaktionhttp://www.microsoft.com/presspass/press/2006/jul06/07-12EUFinesPR.mspx die Strafe für unangemessen und kündigte an, die angeblich nicht ausreichende Umsetzung der Kommissionsauflagen sowie die Höhe des Bußgeldes gerichtlich feststellen lassen zu wollen. Aktuelles Am 22. Juli 2004 hat Microsoft bekanntgegeben, dass es nach der nun erfolgten Beilegung von wesentlichen Rechtsstreitigkeiten beabsichtige, die hohen Barreserven, die aufgrund der Rechtsunsicherheit akkumuliert worden waren, aufzulösen. Im Dezember 2004 zahlte Microsoft eine Sonderdividende in Höhe von 3,00 US-Dollar je Anteilsschein. Die Gesamtausschüttungssumme belief sich inklusive der Quartalsdividende auf 34,4 Milliarden Dollar und stellt damit die höchste jemals von einem Unternehmen gezahlte Dividende überhaupt dar. Zusätzlich ist geplant, in den kommenden Jahren Aktien des Unternehmens im Wert von ca. 30 Mrd. Dollar jährlich zurückzukaufen. Trotzdem beliefen sich die liquiden Mittel Microsofts zum 1. April 2005 noch auf beachtliche 37,6 Milliarden Dollar. Am 22. Februar 2005 sank die Microsoft-Aktie im Frankfurter Handel auf unter 19,20 Euro und erreichte somit ein 5-Jahrestief. Die Tochtergesellschaft Microsoft Deutschland GmbH wurde vom Wirtschaftsmagazin Capital in der Kategorie 500 bis 5000 Mitarbeiter als „Deutschlands bester Arbeitgeber 2005“ benannt und vom ehemaligen Bundeswirtschaftsminister Wolfgang Clement (SPD) ausgezeichnet. Microsoft-Geschäftsführer Jürgen Gallmann bezeichnete diese Ehrung als „erneuten großen Vertrauensbeweis, den die Mitarbeiter ihrem Unternehmen gegenüber abgegeben haben.“ Das Software-Unternehmen mit Sitz in Unterschleißheim bei München beschäftigt rund 1850 Mitarbeiter und hat diese Auszeichnung nach 2003 und 2004 zum dritten Mal in Folge erhalten. Microsoft hat sich bei der Wahl für sein erstes Forschungs- und Innovationszentrum in Deutschland, der European Microsoft Innovation Center GmbH (EMIC), für den Standort Aachen entschieden. Die nordrhein-westfälische Universitätsstadt setzte sich im nationalen Wettbewerb gegen die Mitbewerber aus München und Berlin durch, wobei NRW als Forschungsland und besonders die Nähe zur und Kooperationsmöglichkeit mit der Rheinisch-Westfälischen Technischen Hochschule (RWTH) Aachen den Ausschlag gaben. Windows XP Edition N, eine Version ohne MediaPlayer, wurde im Juli 2005 auf den Markt gebracht. Im Juli 2005 startete Microsoft die Beta-1-Phase für das Betriebssystem Windows Vista (Codename: Longhorn) Im September darauf wurde das CTP-Programm gestartet. Es sollte jeden Monat ein neues Build einem Kreis von Beta-Testern zur Verfügung stellen. Damit weicht Microsoft vom bisher verwendeten Schema von Beta-Versionen ab. Die Beta 2 (Juni 2006) und der RC1 (September 2006) waren Versionen, die von allen Interessierten kostenfrei getestet werden sollten. Im Oktober 2005 stellt Microsoft fünf „freie“ Software-Lizenzen im Rahmen des Shared-Source-Programms vor. Zwei von ihnen, die Permissive License (Ms-PL) und die Community License (Ms-CL), erfüllen laut Aussage der Free Software Foundation Europe die Kriterien, die freie Software-Lizenzen erfüllen müssen. Artikel auf pro-linux.de Außerdem veröffentlichte Microsoft sogenannte Express-Versionen von einigen Visual-Studio-Applikationen (C#, C++, Basic, Web Developer). Ursprünglich sollten diese Versionen nur für ein Jahr kostenlos von Microsoft heruntergeladen werden können. Allerdings beschloss Microsoft wegen der großen Community, dass sie dauerhaft kostenlos bleiben sollen. Sie müssen zwar nach 30 Tagen registriert werden, können aber unbegrenzt kostenlos genutzt werden. Neben ein paar kleinen Einschränkungen, sind diese fast Vollversionen. „Kleine“ Einschränkungen bedeutet z. B. konkret, dass sich mit Visual C++ zunächst keine grafischen Windows-Programme schreiben lassen; dies ist erst nach Herunterladen eines größeren, aber kostenlosen, Zusatzpakets (des SDK von Microsoft ) möglich. Dann können zwar noch immer keine MFC-Programme entwickelt werden, allerdings sind Programme mit grafischer Benutzeroberfläche auch ohne die Verwendung des .net-Frameworks möglich. Am 15. Juni 2006 kündigte Gates an, sich bis zum Juli 2008 aus dem Tagesgeschäft von Microsoft zurückzuziehen und den Posten als Chief Software Architect dem bisherigen Technikchef Ray Ozzie zu überlassen. Am 3. November 2006 wurde eine Zusammenarbeit mit Novell bei dem Betriebssystem openSUSE vereinbart. Im Mai 2007 übernahm Microsoft das Online-Werbe Unternehmen Aquantive. Dafür wurden rund sechs Milliarden Dollar bezahlt. Kritik Monopolisierung Viele Kritiker beziehen sich auf die monopolistische Einstellung von Bill Gates. Microsofts Führungsebene begreife ihr Geschäft dementsprechend traditionell als Kampf, und zwar nicht als Kampf für die Anliegen des Kunden oder als Kampf gegen Fehler, sondern primär als Kampf gegen die Konkurrenz. Neutral formuliert sei ihre Unternehmensstrategie wettbewerbs- und nicht kundenorientiert. Wichtigste Änderungen neuer Produktversionen beruhen laut den Kritikern insbesondere auf folgenden Motivationen: * Wie kann der Einsatz von Produkten anderer Hersteller in Kombination mit diesem Produkt verhindert oder erschwert werden? (z. B. Veränderung von Standards (s. u.) oder ständige Erweiterung des Betriebssystems um Zusatzfunktionen, die von Drittanbietern bereits angeboten werden (den Drittanbietermarkt klein halten)). * Wie kann ich den Kunden dazu bewegen, auf die neueste Version umzusteigen? (Schaffung von Inkompatibilitäten, Verpflichtung von OEM-Herstellern, auf die neueste Betriebssystemplattform umzustellen) * Wie sorge ich dafür, dass ich das Monopol behalte? (Datei- und Software-Inkompatibilitäten, Netzwerk-Inkompatibilitäten, Marketing) Die marktbeherrschende Stellung bei PC-Betriebssystemen wird von Kritikern maßgeblich dem zuweilen umstrittenen Talent von Gründer Bill Gates zur Eroberung von Märkten zugerechnet. Die Qualität der Microsoft-Produkte in der Fachwelt wird viel und heftig diskutiert (Probleme mit unreif als fertig ausgelieferter Software, Fehlern, Abstürzen und Angriffsmöglichkeiten für Computerviren). Kritiker brandmarkten teilweise die Herkunft und Verbreitungspolitik der erfolgsentscheidenden ersten Microsoft-Produkte als unethisch (Billigkauf und Vermarktung einer ausdrücklich als Wegwerfsystem konzipierten Software – MS-DOS basiert auf einem längst vergessenen Garagenprodukt namens QDOS für „Quick and dirty OS“). Zudem wurde Bill Gates vorgeworfen, die Allgemeinheit an die zweifelhafte „Wahrheit“ gewöhnt zu haben, dass Fehler in Software und plötzliche Ausfälle von Computern im laufenden Betrieb, so genannte Abstürze, als normal hinzunehmen seien. Trotzdem wird infolge einer ebenso geschickten wie umstrittenen nachhaltigen Marketing- und Einflussnahmepolitik Microsofts heute dennoch fast jeder neue PC mit einem vorinstallierten Windows-System ausgeliefert. In einem Gerichtsverfahren vor einem US-Gerichtshof wurde u. a. festgestellt, dass Microsoft seine monopolartige Stellung im Betriebssystemmarkt mittels der nahtlosen Integration des Internet Explorers in das Betriebssystem dazu missbraucht hat, Konkurrenten im Web-Browser-Markt, vor allem Netscape, vom Markt zu drängen (Browserkrieg). Einer daraufhin zunächst drohenden Zerschlagung des Konzerns in mindestens zwei voneinander unabhängige Hersteller von Betriebssystem- und Anwendungssoftware konnte Microsoft jedoch nach längeren juristischen und politischen Auseinandersetzungen in den USA entgehen. Ein weiteres Problem ist, dass Microsoft viele offiziell ausgearbeitete Standards nicht in der Originalfassung, sondern in mehr oder weniger modifizierter Form implementiert. Typischerweise arbeiten Microsoft-Abgesandte in den Standardisierungsgremien produktiv an der Ausarbeitung neuer Standards mit. Dennoch werden diese Standards in den Microsoft-Produkten oft inkompatibel implementiert. Bekannte Beispiele hierfür sind die Zeichensatznorm ISO-8859-1, Energieverwaltungsstandards wie ACPIhttp://www.golem.de/0704/51686.html, die WWW-Standards HTML, CSS, JScript, die MS-Java-VM, ECMAScript und DOM und die ersten Versionen der TCPA-Norm. Patentstreitigkeiten Microsoft wurde in einem Aufsehen erregenden, noch nicht rechtswirksamen Urteil eines US-amerikanischen Berufungsgerichts vom 14. Juni 2006 gegen Carlos Armando Amada eine Patentrechtsverletzung bescheinigt, die Amanda eine nachträgliche Vergütung einbrächte, die mehr als 50 Millionen $ betragen könnte. Das Gericht hatte festgelegt, dass ein erheblich höherer Betrag von Microsoft auf ein Treuhandkonto einzuzahlen sei. Bei den mutmaßlich verletzten Amada-Patenten ging es um patentierte Techniken des Datenaustausches zwischen den Office-Programmen Excel und Access, die Microsoft – nach Aussage vor dem Gericht – schon vorher erfunden haben wollte. Literatur * R. Sietmann: Das Microsoft-Monopol. In: c't 2002, Heft 22, S. 96–101 * A. Roesler, B. Stiegler (Hrsg.): Microsoft – Medien, Macht, Monopol. Suhrkamp Verlag, Frankfurt/M. 2002 * David, Bank: Microsoft Monopoly, wie Bill Gates die Zukunft seines Unternehmens aufs Spiel setzt. New York, München 2001 * Wendy Goldman Rohm: Die Microsoft Akte. Der geheime Fall Bill Gates 1998 ISBN 343017869X * Paul Carroll: Der Computerkrieg Heyne Business Verlag, München, 1994 ISBN 343091728 * Daniel Ichbiah: „Die Microsoft Story“. Heyne Business Verlag, München, 1996 (Originalausg.: „The Making Of Microsoft“. Prima Publishing, 1991, Rocklin, Kalifornien) * James Wallace, Jim Erickson: „Mr. Microsoft. Die Bill-Gates-Story“. Ullstein Verlag, 1993 (Originalausg.: „Hard Drive: Bill Gates and the Making of the Microsoft Empire“. HarperBusiness, 1993) Siehe auch * Microsoft Business User Forum * Patch Day * Xbox * Xbox 360 * Microsoft Flight Simulator Weblinks * Deutsche Microsoft-Website * Schweizer Microsoft-Website * Österreichische Microsoft-Website * Deutsche Microsoft Press Bücher * Liste der Microsoft-Patente in der EU – FFII (Förderverein für eine Freie Informationelle Infrastruktur e. V.) (englisch) * Microsoft und Patente – AEL wiki (englisch) * Vertrauen in Microsoft? – AEL wiki (englisch)